falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Realm
'''The Imperial Realm, '''a small oligarchy ruled by the sword overlooking Boise, creeps slowly out of the Mountains. They are wary of expanding too fast however, as there are many tribes that wish to see them perish. Ave True to Caesar The Realm's founding is a source of shame for both Caesar's Legion and the Realm itself, being born from cowardice. The Centuriae of Centurion Heiro was sent to wipe out the Weeping Stone tribe of southern Utah. The Weeping Stone had refused the offer of assimilation, and would now face destruction. A centuriae of one of the most feared and hated groups known to the tribes of the area rarely can move undetected among the lone places, however. Forewarned of the Legionaries' approach, the Tribals prepared a trap for them. They waited for them to enter a narrow pass, canyon wall on one side, and a drop to the other. When the entire group was in this pass, the tribals sprung their trap. Collapsing the rock wall just ahead of the legionaries, the tribals appeared from atop the canyon, raining arrows and javelins as they rose. Losing a dozen men as soon it started, Heiro tried to move his men back, only to find the spears of the waiting tribals. Fighting their way through the tribes, the remaining legionaries fled, arrows and insults following them until they reached the lands of a friendly tribe. When they had finally stopped from exhaustion, they numbered only 28. To return in failure was worse than death, so they thought of another fate. Thumbs Down Few believed that they could return, but all knew they were to be punished. Not able to find another choice, the group started away from Caesar's lands. They at first were able to masquerade as a patrol, but were soon discovered at a village facing the fate they were trying to escape. They were unfortunate to arrive at Cofyro, the home of the Arqwa tribe, just as it was being exterminated by three decanums. At first, the raiders thought Heiro and his men were reinforcements, but their ragged condition changed that idea quickly. They attacked the fugitives along with the tribals, forcing the two to fight together. Even with their unwilling allies, the tribals were being massacred. Heiro and his men followed the tribals, doing their best to hold off their former comrades. Losing their pursuers, the remaining tribals were set upon by the deserters. The exhausted could put up little fight and were quickly subdued. Now restrained with rope, the tribals guided the deserters farther north-west, eventually crossing into Idaho. Here they raided and burned as they went, no longer fearing Caesar's wrath. They arrived on the outskirts of Boise in mid-2276. They skimmed around the edge of the city, careful to avoid the factions battling for the diseased ruins. They arrived in the Owyhee mountains safely in August, where they first observed the various tribes that called the area home. Several members stalked the tribals for several days, watching them trade and war with each other. Finding them fitting warriors, the former legionaries decided they could build their own army there in the mountains. They settled in a small valley with a small mouth, making sure their new home was easily defended. The legionaries built the camp while the tribal scouted for food and the location of nearby tribes, holding the remaining women and children as insurance. When the scouts returned, they informed Heiro that there was a sustainable amount of food, and several small nearby tribes. The next few weeks were spent finishing their camp and spying on the tribes, finding their villages. They first struck in November, ambushing a hunting party consisting of the chief, shaman, and most senior warriors of the Haaws tribe. Hunting being a sacred activity undertaken only by the greatest of the tribe. The legionaries and their tribal slaves killed the men and retreated, knowing that they would be missed. They were correct, and when this rescue party came out, they too were cut down. The invaders then attacked the village, which could only put up a meager resistance. Knowing their slaves might revolt, they broke with Legion tradition, allowing all of the prisoners to live, and took them back to their camp. They divided the rest of the labor between them while the soldiers prepared for another attack. This time they assaulted the village of the Ullin, a nomadic tribe who had just settled for the winter. Charging in at lunch, the legionaries cut down the small guard force and slaughtered the few warriors that reached their weapons. The rest of the tribe were taken captive and marched back to the Legion camp, their home burning behind them. There they were also forced into labor by their new masters, who took to celebrating their victories. Rising up Now that a camp was established and they had slaves and auxiliaries, the Legionaries began to look outside of the mountains. Below them lay Boise, a chaotic warzone filled with a menagerie of factions fighting for control of the ruins. Farther afield lay New Twin Falls, a small town seemingly ripe for future raids and conquest. Nearer were still a variety of tribes, all with different skills and experiences to bring to the growing war machine. The legionaries renamed themselves for legitimacy, declaring they were now senators all with an equal voice over the realm. They told the tribals that they were now working for the glory of the Imperial Realm. This was more for the slave traders that happened to be there, to give them a name to the people below. Two days after this, Heiro personally led the attack on the Malmut Villagers, cutting down their guards like chaff. The raiders chopped down the civilians as they looted the village, burning it before they left. Heiro returned home in glory, his men carrying the spoils as he followed, Centurion Armor gleaming. This showed not only their glory to the slaves and other tribes, but also their wrath to those that crossed them. They would very soon find a ready enemy in Legate Jigatahi's Legion, dispatched by Caesar himself to bring Idaho under the Bull. Scouts spied the regalia of Caesar's soldiers while they were shadowing a Brotherhood patrol, and watched as they stuck and hacked the militia conscripts apart before they focused on the knight, whose power armor failed under the strain. The newly-mined Senate panicked at the news, fearing that their time was upon them. Heiro called them to order, however, saying that assassins have no reason to attack the Brotherhood. They were likely soldiers and that more would also be on the way. The prospect of a full invasion by the Legion scared them even more than the thought of assassins, but their Macrologus calmed them yet again, telling them of the glory and power that was for the taking here if they would only fight for it. They once again chose to follow their commander as the valley prepared for war. Given the infantile state of their camp, not to mention their non-existent economy, Heiro knew they couldn't hope to fight them directly. To add to these troubles, it was around this time they first discovered the Perpetuals. The legion had had little contact with the Enclave until that point, but Caesar had warned his generals of them, and the information was shared down the command chain; they claimed to be the pre-war government, but few believed them. They back it up well, however, with power armor and plasma rifles, one man being able to wipe-out tribes. This is what Caesar claimed anyway, and Heiro was eager to prove him wrong. When his scouts detected a surface patrol of six in late 2279, he lead a decanum to ambush them. When he saw six, five troopers in Hellfire Armor and Colonel Retts in his uniform, Heiro thought better of it. He stood from his position and hailed the group. The troopers were ready to fire, but Retts waved them down as he approached the Centurion. He had known about the legion presence since they had arrived from Chicago, and was interested in hearing what they wanted. What they said is unknown to either side, but at the end of the exchange, they announced non-aggression and respect to each other. Heiro led his men home after this, and was received as a master diplomat. The Quiet War With the Enclave not an immediate concern and riding a wave of support Heiro next moved to strike at the Legion. The Imperials still couldn't face them head-to-head, so he handpicked several of his subjects to accompany him on an ambush. The men assumed they would be fighting their cousins, but were surprised to find themselves engaging a patrol of Boise Boys. They killed the bikers easily, but instead of just leaving the bodies, Heiro ordered that they be brought as well as the bikes. After they moved a few blocks in a (relatively) safer direction, Heiro explained his plan to them. The Legion would then suffer a surprise attack on a supply camp by the Boise Boys, losing a decanum and several weeks of food to the raiders. Heiro and his squad ditched the bikes in a ruined garage, and headed to the outskirts of the city. They watched as the legion counterattacked the raiders, and returned to the mountains quickly. They would enter the camp quietly, but when word of their actions got around, people began to cheer. They spent the next few months preparing and training, and in May of 2280, they were ready for battle. Tired of losing slaves and warriors to the legion, the first target was a war party. They would find them in the mountains, searching for a tribal camp. Falling upon their cousins, Heiro and his men left no survivors, or valuable equipment. Their actions were witnessed by scouts from the Harrow Bones, a tribe of cannibals. The tribals later approached the Realm, which lead to their enslavement. After separating the families and killing the unruly, The realm marched out of the mountains. Planning to deal the Legion a heavy blow, they headed to the outskirts of the city. They made camp a few miles from the campgrounds, hoping to take Jigatahi off guard. They would be unprepared for a surprise attack, however, a group of legionaries headed by a centurion attacking their flank late at night. This lead to a panicked melee where Legate Jigatahi's frumentarii could work their magic among the attackers. Hiero, seeing his men flee and die, called a retreat and tried to lead his troops back to the mountains. He took a tally and found only a quarter of their men alive. Some would come back in the next few days, having gotten lost in the confusion, but they would still lose two-thirds of their manpower, including half of the senate. The realm would stay in their valley for the next few years, licking their wounds and trying to influence the various tribes against the legion. in 2283 they would be somewhat recovered but still drastically weakened, able to harass other tribes but not quite conquer them. Government The Imperial Realm is divided on a caste system; on the top are the original Legionaries and the few children they have; second are the tribals auxiliaries they captured before establishing their realm, these people are given basic rights, but have little say in anything. Lastly, there are the dozens of slaves, mostly tribals, who serve the inhabitants of the realm. The social divide isn't set in stone, however, as some slaves can become basic citizens, and many citizens can easily become slaves. In fact, one slave has worked his way to the top class of Imperial society, though he had to technically do the impossible and standoff against an entire warband of tribals by himself. By contrast, several original legionaries have become slaves or even killed due to the scheming of their peers. Decisions affecting the Realm are discussed by the senators before Macrologus Heiro calls the final vote on the matter. Economy Unlike their parent group, the Imperial Realm has no currency or economy. All slaves are required to work communal farms while the free citizens make or provide their weapons. Outsiders are almost always killed or enslaved as well, discouraging many from the mountains. The exception to this rule are slavers, who are approached ahead of time to work out the details. For the rare transaction not involving flesh, the Realm dispatches some of the tribal auxiliaries with looted caps to deal on their behalf. category: Caesar's Legion Category:Groups Category:Idaho